


Midnight, the Stars and You

by sleepingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Autistic Stuart "2D" Pot, Creampie, Dom Murdoc Niccals, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murdoc Has A Really Long Tongue, Murdoc cares, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Trans Male Character, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Vaginal Sex, but then its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingpowder/pseuds/sleepingpowder
Summary: 2D and Murdoc "watch" a movie together, talk about their feelings, and then have sex
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Midnight, the Stars and You

**Author's Note:**

> Told in 2D's POV

After a long day of recording, the rest of the band and I are tired and ready to start winding down.  
I asked Noodle if she'd wanna watch a movie together since we were both walking in the same direction, but she said she was just grabbing a snack and then heading to bed.

I tried asking Russ, he seemed like he could use the destress after the trouble he had today with getting his drum track to sound how he wanted it to.

"Hey, do'ya wanna watch a movie with me? I'll let you pick it" I asked.  
His response was something along the line of "maybe some other time" but I insisted it would be fun and it would be the perfect way to relax.

"I'd rather destress in my room, ‘D," he told me, oh! well, why didn't he just say so! I started following him to his room so we could watch it on his tv, but once we got there, he closed the door on me…

"Uhm, Russ? you forgot to let me in" I called through the door, he cracked it open and looked up at me, he told me he wanted to be in his room by himself… hm… well, I guess I can watch a movie alone, but that isn't much fun.

"Whatcha doin' creepin' outside Russ' room?" Murdoc's voice called out from behind me, making me jump a little, when did he even get there?  
I told him I wanted to watch a movie but everyone wanted to be alone, he said he'd watch one with me! yes!

I followed him into one of the living areas in Kong, the specific one he picked was our media room, but as we were walking it started to dawn on me that Murdoc and I were about to watch a movie together… alone… I gulped and tried to push any further thoughts out of my mind.

When I snapped back to attention, I realized I was standing in the media room doorway, this place held all our DVDs and also Noodle's game consoles that she likes to mess around with, lots of really old ones, super neat. We have a bunch of old Mario and Sonic games, and for the newer stuff we have Animal Crossing on our Gamecube, I quite like that game, it's really calming... I got sidetracked thinking about the games and was only snapped out of my thoughts when Murdoc was yelling to get my attention.

“FACEACHE!!” he said from across the room at the shelf where we keep the disks.

"Which movie did’ya wanna watch?" he asked with a sort of laughter in his tone. I told him he could pick it out, so he covered his eyes and picked at random.

He scrunched his face up and scoffed,  
“Dirty dancing… Not right now” he put it back on the shelf and picked again in the same way.

"Napoleon.. bwahaha.. Napoleon Dynamite, that bastard reminds me an awful lot a' you, I think that's the reason I bought it. Something else" back on the shelf it goes again.

"OH! The Shining, nice and spooky for you 'dents" he held up the case and smiled at me… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, his smile is already giving me butterflies and now I'm gonna be cuddled up on the couch with him. AUGH it's mortifying to even think about how I feel towards him, just ignore it, Stuart...

I hurried up and got myself out of the doorway and onto the giant squishy couch we had collectively decided was definitely made for movie watching.  
“you better not get too scared and cling to me the whole time" Murdoc teased.

"That's silly, I don't scare easily when it comes to a movie like this. If it were zombies maybe, or something like that" I mumbled while he set everything up.

"I was just taking the piss" He snickered, ruffling my hair before sitting down next to me, his arm draped around the back of the couch behind me. I glanced back quickly before averting my gaze to the giant tv on our wall… He’ll be the end of me.

"So've you seen this movie before, Murdoc?" I asked, trying to change the subject in my brain, he said of course he had and then proceeded to tell me a story about when he first saw it at some girl's house and their date was horrible, but I hardly paid attention if I'm being honest.

"so basically, moral of the story, don't bite off more than you can chew, and this bird with two free-roaming pet snakes is more than I could chew apparently" he finished with a laugh.  
I shushed him because the movie was starting, he didn't like it much, he kept grumbling to himself afterward.

As the minutes ticked on, we progressively got more comfortable with each other, I leaned into Murdoc's side, he leaned his head on mine… it felt nice, we hadn't ever had a moment like this, we'd been intimate before but not really in a casual way like this, I didn't think he wanted to be this way with me…

I thought I was just another picture hung up in the hallway of his Winnebago, any hope of ever cuddling up on a couch like this with him was burnt out a few weeks ago when he kicked me out of his trailer for trying to say I loved him. overzealous. stupid.

Caught myself thinking these silly things again, I tried hard to pull myself out and focus on the movie but it was so hard, I could smell Murdoc's shitty cologne mixed with the rum he was sipping earlier, I could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, it was so calming; I could be here forever. I curled up closer to him and he slipped his arm off the back of the couch to wrap it around me, I felt my face heat up. 

"You alright, blue?" he asked quietly, a little too close to my ear for comfort, he could probably tell I was unfocused.

"Yeah! Just... ah.. spooked.." I replied nervously, knowing he wouldn't buy it, but hoping he'd shut up anyways. he chuckled and rubbed my shoulder with his hand as if to comfort me, I was going to die here.

I mean it's not like we haven't ever cuddled, we probably do it way more often than I think we do, I'm overthinking it, I really should just be watching this movie, he can probably feel how tense I am, I'm a mess, oh god he's looking at me.

I glanced up at him and his eyes were locked onto me, for how long?! I stammered a bit and he smirked, his body shifting so he could look at me better.

"Wha! What- What are you d-! Stop looking at me" I whispered

"Can't I just look at you for no reason in particular? Admire you?" Murdoc leaned even closer as he answered so I could hear him better, the screams in our movie almost overpowering his voice.

"I mean, you can, but why now? Watch the movie!" I spat quietly, attempting to lean away from him but he followed, moving with me so I would no longer be supported by his arm, we fell onto the couch, his hands on either side of me.

"Because, you looked lovely today, singing into your mic, doing those silly little dances with your hips, I kept thinking about getting you to myself alllll day," he growled, before leaning down and putting a giant kiss on my neck. The cuddling was meaningless then, it was just drawn out foreplay to him.

"and now that I do have you here where I can enjoy you, I don’t think I can control myself any longer" right into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Suddenly the rest of the room felt cloudy and all I could see and feel was Murdoc's presence.

Strangely enough, when he says stuff like that, it gets me less flustered than earlier when we were just close to each other, when he's being silly and goofy, or when he's comforting me.

Maybe it's because casual sex is easier for Murdoc than real vulnerability so it feels special.

Right now, I don't want casual sex with him, I want something meaningful, I want something more. It was tiring to keep putting my needs before his; this didn't feel right, this isn't what I want right now.

"Murdoc, stop" I whimpered, he must not have taken me seriously because he kept kissing on my neck. It overwhelmed me, I was starting to freak out.

"Murdoc, cut it out!" I yelled this time and shoved him off, deer in headlights, neither of us expected this. I apologized profusely, he assured me it was fine, and I think I started to cry a little bit ago but I only just noticed.

"Hey- uh- what happened, I thought it would be okay if I-" Murdoc stumbled around his words awkwardly, his apologetic tone obvious even if he didn't say the word sorry. Unfortunately, he has trouble knowing when or even how to apologize… but I don't blame him, he was never taught how and there was nobody to lead by example either.

I had to gather my thoughts for a moment while I cried quietly, I wasn't hurt, just overwhelmed. He didn't do anything wrong, I just wasn't communicating how I felt, which I was notoriously bad about. All that could get through my mind was how much I wanted to be held, why doesn't he want to be in love? Why won't he let his guard down for me, I know I'm different than other people to him, I just want him to trust me, does he trust me? is it still hard? It's been so long, so very long, we'd known each other since 1997 and I still don't know.

"What… am I to you?"

There was a tense silence and the movie was just about finished in the background.

"What are you to me?" he confirmed, furrowing his eyebrows. I nodded and he looked away to think about how he would answer while I waited, silent tears still rolling down my cheeks, the suspense burning a hole into my brain. he would open his mouth to say something, but close it again to rethink a couple of times and it would feel like another little hole burning.

"You... are…" Murdoc spoke hesitantly.  
"The most important person in my life" he wouldn't look at my face, but I didn't mind, I was shit with eye contact anyways.

I didn't know how to feel about his answer, on the surface it felt disingenuous but I've known the bastard this long, who would be more important to him. I know he's the most important to me too, he gave me a new start, I have him to thank for everything good that’s happened to me in the past few years.

"You're the most important to me too, you-" I stopped to think a moment,  
"I want more from you… from us" I continued, he started to speak but I assured him I wasn't finished talking.

"I want to feel like the most important person to you, I- fuck… I want you to hold me, tell me I'm important to you if I am! Because all you seem to do lately is be a massive dick to me and think you can just call me up whenever you want a shag! I'm starting to get tired Murdoc, I want you to stop leading me on or let yourself love me"

I stared down at my lap as all these bottled feelings came out like champagne. I wasn't able to process the words coming from my mouth, I was only able to feel and now, sobbing again like the goddamn bellyacher I am.

I guess I just... didn't realize how much our current situation hurt me until now.

"I... I do feel that way towards you" he muttered. "It's just-... really really hard to say, and even to hear sometimes. it always sounds like a lie, especially from my mouth it sounds like a lie" I looked up at him and he had the same silent tears staining his cheeks.

"How the hell am I supposed to even know what loving someone feels like" hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't know how to respond to Murdoc's vulnerable words, he'd never opened up about this to me and I wanted to make sure I answered exactly how he needed me to, in fear of making him close off even further.

"It's hard- it's hard to tell but once you feel it, you know" I hurriedly replied, wiping my tears and trying not to have any silence between us.

"Sometimes it feels bad, and it hurts… when you aren’t used to it or if you’re scared of it messing up" I moved closer to him as I spoke, my hand on his thigh because his love language is physical affection.

he placed his hand on mine and chuckled nervously, wiping his tears with his other.

"But, when you aren’t scared, it's supposed to feel warm, and fluttery," I continued, putting my hand on his cheek to make him look at me.

"and it makes you act real funny, and not really know how to talk... well maybe that's just me" I giggled, and it made him laugh a little bit with me. he looked into my eyes and I tried my hardest to look back, despite it feeling so intense. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat, I squeezed his thigh unintentionally and he glanced down.

It was suddenly so quiet and the seconds ticked on like minutes,

I didn't know how much time had past and the credits began to roll behind us,

The melodic piano introduction of midnight, the stars and you playing loudly,

I couldn't cut this tension with scissors.

Murdoc looked back into my eyes, down to my mouth, and back up. God, it was like an electric shock down my spine.

He was leaning forward, his hands were creeping onto me but this time much softer, talons grazing my ribcage but tenderly caressing me, he'd seen this in movies, it was no way natural to him and I could tell.

but I didn't care.

I let my eyes close, trusting him this time to do with me what he will, keeping my focus on the feeling of his hands over my thin t-shirt.

“Bluebird” he sadly cooed with a kiss onto the edge of my jaw. His touch felt shaky, nervous like he was afraid I’d crumble under his touch, or run away at the slightest misstep.

“Are you sure it’s supposed to hurt this bad?” Murdoc whispered, his hands softly guiding me onto my back again as his lips left kisses on my neck with a tenderness I never knew he had.

“It shouldn’t” I replied, the pace of my breath slowly rising, along with my heart rate.

“I want to help you stop the hurt” my hands tangled into his thick mop of inky raven hair, running it between my fingers, tugging softly as he started to place a bruise onto my neck with his mouth, he moaned.

We continued like this in silence as the credits played out, my neck slowly being filled with bruises, caring and apologetic touches shared between us.

At long last, Murdoc got bold again, slowly peeling my shirt up over my head so he could continue his territorial habit onto my collarbones. I didn’t mind, in fact, I honestly enjoy seeing my shirtless self in the mirror after nights I spend with him, rose-colored reminders of his ownership. 

“I love you 2D,” he said hesitantly, looking down at me.

“Say my name”

“I love you Stuart” he repeated, sounding surer of himself.

He was hovering above me, holding himself up at his elbows, my legs on either side of him.

“I love you too Murdoc… Please kiss me”

Our lips crashed together with much more appetite than before, Murdoc pulled me close and I gasped when I felt him getting hard through his pajama bottoms, the idea of sex sounding much more appealing than it did earlier.

“You’re hard!” I whined, pushing my hips down into him, making him hiss at the firm contact.

“Yes, I’m trying to ignore it so if you don’t mind” he replied, resting his forehead on the bed next to me as I continued to grind myself into him, feeling him twitch against the friction.

“I don’t” I whispered, trying to tell him I wanted him to fuck me without actually having to say it. He got the message, and with a sigh, he sat up on his knees with his hands trailing over my skin. He told me that I’d be the death of him as I took his dick out of his ill-fitting pants.

I played with it for a bit until he was completely stiff, his desperate growling making me even hungrier, I wanted to be as close as possible, as soon as possible.

“Do you… actually want this right now? I thought you were upset.” Murdoc asked when I moved to take off my pants. It took me aback slightly, I’d almost forgotten how freaked out I was just 10 minutes ago. Although I usually forget how I feel 10 minutes ago from any given moment really...

“Of course I do, you’re being so cordu-.. co- what’s that word for acting proper?”

“Cordial” He chuckled in response, helping me take my pants off and pulling my boxers off with them. 

“Right, cordial” I mumbled back as I watched him brazenly lower his face between my legs. I couldn’t speak a single word as I watched his serpentine tongue slip out from behind his teeth.  
He lifted my hips so he could get a better angle before slipping his tongue in between my lips, up and down, around my dick, and gradually sliding it into my entrance as I whined.

I have no idea what I was spouting out my idiotic mouth but it really egged him on, he was writhing around inside, hitting all the best spots and making my legs shake.

“God! Just, please fuck me, Murdoc!” boomed through the room, my vulgarity embarrassing me as soon as it left my mouth, he pulled his tongue out while laughing at me devilishly, a tinge of his usual sadistic nature finally shining through.

“You want me to fuck you?” He confirmed with me in a mocking tone, wanting to fluster me further. I nodded and he raised his tongue off of me in favor of the head of his cock. I curled back, attempting to hide my face is the fluffiness of the couch but he pinned me down by my arms so I couldn’t escape his gaze. Our eyes met and I heard fireworks going off in my brain, nodding was the only thing I could get out before he began to push himself inside me with a long drawn out moan.

“You’re already so wet, sing me a song, bluebird” He teased in his low, rumbling voice as our skin connected, yelping as every last inch of him squeezed inside me, I felt like I might burst.

“Just like that, baby, you feel superb” Murdoc kept on rambling, his hands grasping at my hips to keep me steady as I squirmed underneath him, bird-like claws digging into my skin.

The feeling of Murdoc thrusting into me with a careful rhythm was much different than his usual erratic pounding, I felt taken care of, seen, appreciated; although I’ll admit it was hard at first to believe this was all genuine.

“I love you, I love you, keep going” I cried out, almost like a test, wrapping my legs around him to get him even deeper. His hands ravenously grabbing at my body, anywhere they could reach, anywhere that squished.

“I love you too, god I love you” he cried back, finally leaning back down to start kissing me again, moaning so desperately as he got closer and closer to his climax. I couldn’t wait to have him calling out my name, finishing wherever he wants; speak of the devil.

Murdoc hurriedly turned me onto my stomach, grabbing my biceps to pull me back onto him, his capricious behavior during sex always at its peak when he’s close. His thrusts once rhythmic, now chaotic as he’s rambling on about how good he feels, how close he is, oh dear god it was all too much, my brain was turned to mush.

All I can feel and focus on at all is Murdoc, the way he’s grabbing me, drawing blood with his nails, the fact he’s saying he loves me, and the feeling of him penetrating deep inside me to what feels like into my core. This was bliss.

He let go of my arms and leaned over me for more support, I was flat on my face with my back was arched upward and it hurt my spine but I didn’t care, it was a small masochistic pleasure for me. The real pressure was building down in my gut, a string being pulled as tight as possible without it snapping, my end was nearing too.

“2D, I’m so fucking close” Murdoc whined pathetically into my ear, his hot breath sweeping across the skin on my neck, it made me sing, as he liked to call it. Building, building, building.

Crumble, fall, break.

I felt the string inside snap as the hot liquid filled me up to my brim and we melted down into cushions, his cock still buried as far down inside me as it could.

Murdoc asked me something along the lines of if I was alright, might I add, sounding quite out of breath, but I couldn’t even muster a coherent response. He pulled out of me to clean himself up and get dressed, but my mind was still mushy and focused on how happy I was, and how good I felt.

“Thank you, thank you Muds…” Was the best I could muster. He laughed as he picked me up off the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

We went down the hall and the elevator to get to my room where we both laid down. I had finally gained my consciousness back and he was just staring at me, propped up on his elbow, but he looked so sad.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked, reaching out to caress his cheek, he gave a melancholic smile and kissed my hand.

“Should I have done that? It should have been more… sweet and romantic or whatever”

I sighed and wrapped him into a giant hug.

“It was you, that’s what I wanted… I love you”

“I love you too”

I think things are gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> and then 2D cleaned himself up, don't worry. (Unless you're into that sorta thing you filthy animals...)


End file.
